Story: Ultimatum
This is a collection of stories following Ultima, the infamous gangsters of Skrap. Each chapter will be a different story, with no real planned plot, just doing things as they come to mind. Also, anyone will be able to write a few chapters. Message Styro if you wish to add one. Just a few guidelines to keep in mind: don't kill anyone unless you created the character (this planny's everywhere :P), and remember to always focus on Ultima, not any of the other organizations on Skrap. Oh, and make sure you place your story chronologically. One of the prompts for this story was the ability to use characters that kicked the bucket in Skrapping :P The Customer To be written with the introduction of a character Gentlemen of Fortune This story is written by Pinguinus, and centers on the character Rune and his crew. The story will be written in maddeningly short segments. I: Pain "You wouldn't really rat us out, would you Neput?" "No! I mean, of course not. I would never-" "Don't feed me that load of krag. I know you squealed. What I'm asking is: who did you squeal to?" Neput put her head up higher, and stared the Rufan right in the face. "I didn't squeal. I simply... leaked info. Told s ome people where to look." "What kind of people?" "Unsavory people. People with guns. People who will leave your mangled corpses under three feet of sand with barely any provokation." "You slimy little rizzak." The Rufan quickly pulled out a Mincer and disposed of the Salsene on his table. There was a moment of silence, after which he turned to his hulking lieutenant. "She leaked. And on this little rock, all leaks lead to Ultima. We're gonna pick up our men, and jump to Location 3.6. Do you understand? Good. Now come on. We've got some genocide waiting." Heist of the Stalker Ranola crouched behind the wall, and listened to the incoming shots. That bloody tentacle-head still wasn't giving up yet. He shouldn't stay alive for much longer though. She beckoned to the Skarg mercs that were also sent, and they came forward. "What's next," the lead merc grunted. "You distract him from the front, and I'll come up from behind and get his weapon. After I take it, you can blow the kragger to bits." The Skarg grinned, and held up his hand cannon. The mercs marched forward, and Ranola crept around the other side of the building. The lead merc bashed open the door and fired at the Archimedean, who dove out of the way and shot at them with his Snakebite. The Skarg was trying hard not to hit the missile launcher still in the crime lord's hands---that was the focus of the mission, after all. The Archimedean was behind a wall now, and the mercs repeatedly starting trying to blow the obstacle apart. But their enemy emerged with his launcher held high, and with a resounding bang the ceiling in front of them collapsed into a pile of rubble, blocking any further shots. Digging would take too long, but they attempted it anyway. The crime lord make a tentacular grin, and was about to load again when he heard a voice from behind. "Freeze, you recking Kree-face." He turned to face Ranola, who was aiming a Mincer at the Archimedean's head. "You want my missiles, you've got to work harder for them," he hissed, and raised the launcher once more. "I'm not scared of that." The launcher gave forth a satisfying click, loaded. "Are you quite sure?" "Quite sure." "Then how do you plan to get my precious launcher without killing all of us?" "I can prevent you from firing." "How's that?" "Just by talking." Ranola smirked. The crime lord laughed. "You're a funny girl, you realize. Going to bore me to death with tales of shootouts?" The Archimedean seemed to start speaking dramatically. "You won't be able to kill me. I am Kanhan Tae Harlan, scourge of Archimedes!" "Yeah, well, kan-han this." Great, tearing holes ripped through the Archimedean's body, spilling blood and blue intestines on the floor. He fell forward, revealing the Skarg mercs at the other end of the room, having blown through the debris from the ceiling. Ranola smiled. It had worked perfectly; she distracted the Archimedean long enough to allow her mercs to safely get through. But there was no point in worrying about this fellow anymore. She picked up the launcher and examined it, meticulously. It was a perfectly made Stalker Guided Missile Launcher. Who knows where it came from, the Archimedean had probably bought it straight from PWS. Well, "bought" was a term difficult to define around these parts. "Let's get going. We'll leave someone else to clean up this mess," she said, and they walked out of the building. Ranola was sure this missile launcher would become very popular. Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction